


Parents Hurt, Too

by Kale_BailsOut



Series: Ain't It Fun [1]
Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sorry again, Verbal Abuse, i didnt mean to, its kinda dark sorry, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kale_BailsOut/pseuds/Kale_BailsOut
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba were both being lectured. Scratch that, they were both being yelled at. By two different adults, of course, miles and miles apart from each other. In fact, neither was aware of each other's existence. Being hysterically yelled at held a lot of consequences, which none of the parties involved wanted to hold.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp & Galinda Upland
Series: Ain't It Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149764
Kudos: 1





	Parents Hurt, Too

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: Child Abuse, Hurt Leg
> 
> I went to go write some nice song fic, ended up doing this. I- I hope you enjoy?

Galinda and Elphaba were both being lectured. Scratch that, they were both being yelled at. By two different adults, of course, miles and miles apart from each other. In fact, neither was aware of each other's existence. Being hysterically yelled at held a lot of consequences, which none of the parties involved wanted to hold. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frex was currently packing for a vacation, apparently without her. Elphaba was hiding in the dark, damp corner of his room, seemingly blending in. She knew he knew she was there, but she also knew he wasn’t going to yell at her until Nessa was put to sleep. Which he would have to do here in about 5 minutes. She watched him as he stepped away from his bags and dresser, and took a deep sigh. “What are you going to do when the world doesn’t seem to orbit around you, Fabala?” Then he walked out. Make it revolve around me, she thought to herself. She of course, had no idea how to do that, but she would scheme something for that later. Right now she needed to worry about how to dial her own punishment down. It always goes better when I’m quiet. Now, it’s a waiting game, one she always felt took too long. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Banks were always a tough place to go to. Bankers and tellers alike were intimidating, especially to little Galinda. Her mother and father though, they walked with confidence around the place. Maybe they thought if they had enough confidence, they’d get what they wanted, or get out without facing their own consequences. Little Galinda was aware she knew a lot for her age, but other people didn’t need to know that. At least, that’s how she felt. Her parents, on the other hand, felt quite the opposite about the matter.

Asking for loans was probably the hardest thing to do at a bank. That’s why the Uplands had to walk with confidence, or else people would think low of them. No one would ever dare do that, and Galinda knew that. That’s probably why they brought me anyway. To make impressions on people. They walked into the bank until they reached the room her parents needed, then she was forced into some chairs outside of the room in the hall, and told sternly to keep quiet.

She obeyed, kicking her feet back and forth quietly on the chairs legs to the rhythm of her favorite tune. Some time later, her mom's calf length skirt and cape came flying out of the office door, along with her fathers stomping feet and blue suede jacket. Galinda, before she even knew it, was piled into her mothers arms and marched out in a flurry. By the time they had reached the carriage, she could already feel swelling around her wrist from her mothers grasp. She was shoved in, quite harshly might she add, and felt like crying from confusion. As she corrected her seating, her parents were whispering and shushing each other, in a pitiful attempt of arguing.

“Shhushshusmm”

“No- balhshushsjb hsbsiouhd”

“She deserves-”

“Shhhh”

“Nevdbfkurfb”

“Good”

It all sounded like gibberish to small Galinda. It made her feel like packing up some bags and running away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still waiting five minutes later, Elphaba wondered if she was once again ‘forgotten’ about. She knew he always remembered her punishments, so she knew he’d be back soon enough. Tttttik ttttoook, hahahaha ‘t’ is a funny letter- SLAM. Frex slamming the door behind him had so rudley just interrupted her thoughts, but at least she knew he hadn’t left her here to die. Oh, little did she know.

It took him 2 seconds to start yelling at her, but it took her an impressive 7 minutes of it to start crying. 2 minutes into crying she felt her feet being lifted off the ground, and she started crying harder then. Her face was swelling, her eyes were blurry, and she had no sense of her surroundings. Scary as that already was, little Elphaba didn’t care. It happened so often now that her mom and Turtleheart were gone, how could she care. An hour goes by, and she finally feels herself being dropped down. Onto a hard surface. Owwwwwwwww. As much as she doesn’t want to regain her senses, she forces herself to, as the pain coming from her leg is too much. She looks around at the almost empty room she’s been disposed of in, and realizes she doesn’t recognize it. She finds the room dark and cold, and not at all feeling like a home. This already sucks, she thinks as she walks to the one big bay window in the room. Her room. Her leg, she realizes still hurts, as if she didn’t just now obtain the injury. She hobbled, but she got there. She looks out of the window, and sees the backyard and the hills beyond it. Her room is on the back of the house, on the second highest floor, next to the giant oak, and in the back of the hallway. Great, complete isolation. The next thing she feels and thinks is tired. She hobbled again, but this time towards her new pathetic cot of a bed, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galinda was crying. Not because she felt like it, not because she was tired, but because there wasn’t any other way to react, and nothing else she could do. Her parents had stopped arguing in whispers hours ago. It was ok for a while, because Galinda got to watch the scenery as they made their way back home. Soon after that though, they started yelling at her, and telling her it was all her fault, and that she’s the reason her father has a problem, and her mothers largest burden and ahhhhhh ahhh ahhh. She lasted about 10 seconds and then broke out crying. She didn’t scream, she just cried. She cried and got yelled at. She got yelled at and cried. It was never ending, really, and by the time they finally, finally reached home, she felt like passing out. She was so tired, that she asked a maid to carry her upstairs, politely of course. She thanked the maid after she graciously tucked her in, and went right off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two sleeping beauties, little and unknowing.


End file.
